


Wherein Snape Isn’t The Only Disciplinarian At Hogwarts

by fenellaevangela



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not the most in-character piece I’ve written. I meant to use ‘100’ while showing that Lupin isn’t a pushover as a teacher, but now he seems a bit harsh . . . Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/lupin100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/lupin100/"><b>lupin100</b></a>, challenge <i>100</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wherein Snape Isn’t The Only Disciplinarian At Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most in-character piece I’ve written. I meant to use ‘100’ while showing that Lupin isn’t a pushover as a teacher, but now he seems a bit harsh . . . Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lupin100/profile)[**lupin100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lupin100/), challenge _100_.

  
“You aren’t really serious?”

Lupin leaned forward and shoved a quill and some parchment into Oliver Wood’s hands.

“I am completely serious, Mr Wood. I have never seen such disrespectful behaviour from you. A quidditch feud is no excuse for what you did.”

“But sir,” cried Oliver. “They were about to hex Angelina. I had to stop them!”

Lupin sighed. “Transfiguring half the Slytherin team into snails and throwing them out the window was reckless; they could have been hurt. Now start writing.”

“But professor, one hundred inches is ridiculously long for an essay!”

“Well then,” Lupin frowned. “Write quickly.”


End file.
